This invention relates to a tool and apparatus incorporating the same and a method for constructing cylindrical columns utilizing the tool and forming a wall using the columns.
Columns have heretofore been formed typically by driving a steel casing down into the ground to the appropriate depth and then drilling out the casing. Thereafter, a reinforcing cage or soldier beam is placed in the steel casing and filled with concrete. Thereafter the steel casing is pulled out and used again. Such a procedure is costly and time consuming. There is therefore a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for reducing the time and expense in providing such columns.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool and apparatus incorporating the same and a method for constructing cylindrical columns and a wall utilizing the cylindrical columns.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool and apparatus of the above character which can be utilized for constructing cylindrical columns having a central core of reduced solidifying material.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool and apparatus of the above character and a method in which the central core of the column can be readily drilled out.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool, apparatus and method of the above character in which the drilled-out column serves as a form for installing reinforced concrete columns.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool, apparatus and method of the above character which substantially reduces the cost of the solidifying material utilized in providing a soil mix.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool, apparatus and method of the above character in which the central core of the soil mix column can be readily drilled out to provide a form for a reinforced concrete column.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool, apparatus and method of the above character in which reinforced concrete columns can be constructed to form a wall.
Additional objects and features of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiment is set forth in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.